Reflection
by uzumakiuchiha
Summary: There's a pairing DaiHika x MiyaHika, so please R&R! If you only like the pairing DaiHika, it's recomendded if you not read this.
1. Prelude of the Poem

**Digimon Adventure 02**

_Reflection_

Note:Maybe I'll make the pairing in this fanfic (DaiHika x MiyaHika), if you don't like it, it's recommended if you don't read this.

**Chapter 1: Prelude of the Poem**

_**Prologue**_

_You can't walk alone forever_

_Because you're not alone_

_There are many friends _

_Beside you_

_So you need something that called_

_BEST FRIEND_

That was the words from my poem that I had made since 2nd grade. I read it when I walked on the way to school. I read it and read it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" somebody called me. "KYAAA!" I screamed, then I looked to the source of the voice.

"Da…Daisuke-kun…what are you doing here too…?" I asked. "Nothing." Daisuke answered. "Oh yes, what is you holding in your right hand?" he asked.

Actually I felt shy to tell it to Daisuke, but I decided to answer him, and my face was blushed. "Mmm…my poem…I made this poem since I was in 2nd grade…" I answered nervously. "I…if you want to read my poem…I don't mind…, but please don't laugh it…" I gave it to Daisuke and he read it.

"Hmmm…your poem is so nice…it draws your real personality and desire. I like your poem very much." Daisuke answered. "Yes…you know…since my parents divorced seven years ago…I felt lonely…so I don't have any friends…, luckily you want to be my friend…because we're Chosen Children too…who have the same target and destiny…" I said. "Ah!" Daisuke shocked, as the school bell rang. "Quickly! We'll be late!" he said to me.

_**START!**_

Odaiba Elementary, Class 5-1

Now it was Math subject in my class. I saw outside of my class. I saw the cherry blossoms, or sakura in Japanese, were blooming. I imagined something. My mind was filled with my imagination, which was a pairs of just married persons. When I still imagined it, teacher called me.

I felt confused and I walked to teacher's desk. "What's going on…? Is a red score again…? Or…" I thought. At that moment, teacher gave something to me. It was my Math test! With an average score, 6,5. I felt little happy, because I always got red score each Math test, while 6,5 was the competent-limit score, each subject. Then I said thanks to my teacher and I returned back to my seat.

I wrote something on my poem. It said:

_Now_

_The happiness is coming to me_

_Like as falling leaves_

Then, I ended my poem with wrote this word. It said: _But, I feel I wouldn't get it all--Because I only a weak and clumsy little girl—I'm waiting the arrival of the next lucky angel_.

Break hour…

I read my poem on the stairs and I mused about it.

"Hi, Hikari! What are you doing here?" somebody called me. I know if it was Miyako, my only best friend.

"Mi…Miyako-san…! No…nothing…I just only sitting on these stairs…" I answered nervously. "Seems not…several times you try to hide it, I must be know. What is your right hand holding? May I see it?" Miyako answered. As usually, she always talked to me with a soft tone (while if she talks to Daisuke and the others, she always use a cheerful, or maybe a rude and panic tone).

"Mmm…my poem…Maybe I always hide it from you…do you know why…?" I started to speak. "Because I always be jealous to myself…why I must be bornt in this condition…? When I was childhood, I always ill…moreover…I once got pneumonia…I also stupid, clumsy, and always make any mistakes…because that…actually…I…I…" I couldn't continue again and my tears flowed from my eyes.

"Hikari…try to accept your condition…whatever it. I'm sure you can find the meaning behind your weakness. May I read your poem?" Miyako asked. "Mmm…I don't mind. Maybe you'll know if it's my real heart and it makes our friendship stronger…" I answered, then I gave my poem to her.

"Hmm…how nice your poem is. It draws your real heart and desire, also it makes our friendship stronger." Miyako said. "I can carry my poem into a melody…do you want to hear it…?" I asked. "Yes. Maybe it's nicer." Miyako said.

I put off my harmonica from my short pocket, and I played a melody of my poem beside Miyako. The melancholy melody, which draws my sadness and desire. I didn't know if Miyako cried, maybe the melody was too sad.

"What's happen, Miyako-san…?" I asked softly. "It turns…you have a heavy passion than me…I…when my boyfriend abandoned me…I was brokenhearted…while you…you always feel sad because you don't have any friends…but I'm glad I can make friends with you…" Miyako said weakly.

"Watashi mo, Miyako-san…" I said. "You had been helped me from the sadness hole…" I said again.

"Watashi mo, Hikari." Miyako said too.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. I'll Always Beside You

**Chapter 2: I'll Always Beside You**

I walked alone on the way to home. When I walked along the bridge, I saw a reflection on the river. It was my reflection.

I thought about it. My smiling face, which actually tried to cover up my sadness. My face, which is always looked sad. My face, which is easy to cry. I still thought about it.

Yagami Residence, my room…

I added the word in my poem. It said:

_Sadness and passion_

_Like the falling leaves_

_They fill my life_

Then, I put off my harmonica and played it into a melody. I didn't know why I cried. The matter I knew, my tears flowed from my eyes. I put my harmonica on my desk, and then I went to my bed. Why I must get this? As I thought, tears flowing freely on my cheek.

I took my harmonica which was on my desk. I played it and now I felt the tears flowing freely on my cheek.

I took my poem and my pen, then I added something. It said:

_My tears flow_

_Like a merely river_

_Wiping up my sadness_

_Showing my softness_

Yagami Residence, 07:05 PM…

Because my mother was late to go home, I should to cook my dinner alone. Well, actually I couldn't cook well, but I'll try as I can. When I was cooking, somebody knocked the door.

"Wer…? Wer ist das…?" I asked (the German sentence from 'Who is it?') when I pressed the interphone in front of me. "This is Miyako." The voice answered. Then, I opened the door.

"Miyako-san…" I said slowly. "What's going on…?" I asked again. "I want to visit you and accompany you in your house. You're lonely, aren't you?" Miyako answered. "Yes…because my mother is late to go home, I feel lonely…luckily, you come." I said. "I'm cooking now, after you." I added and asked Miyako to get in.

"What do you want to cook, Hikari?" Miyako asked. "Mmmh…omelette noodle…you know if I can't cook well…Maybe the flavor won't be delicious…, so please don't angry…" I answered slowly. "Who said I'll angry? I'll help you." Miyako said. Then she helped me to cook. "Faster! More faster! The seasonings…Good. The oil is too little! Manage the using of the seasonings!" Miyako said and said it to me. "OMG!"

My eyes liked rotated anymore!

"Finish! Ikutteba yo!" we exclamated. Then we ate together.

"Hikari, from your poem…do you have any desire?" Miyako asked. "Mmh…seems not…You know, I'm weak…" I said slowly. "Maybe I can guess…You'll be a…princess…an queen…a shinobi…a next Hokage(OMG! I borrow it from NARUTO series)." I shocked from my mind and a slice of the omelette released from my chopsticks.

"Actually…actually…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't. My mouth seemed locked. "I know. You feel afraid to say your desire. But why you don't try it? Maybe I can give a suggestion." Miyako suggested. "Actually…I want to be a useful person…but…seem I won't be able to do that…" I said nervously. "Ja, let's go to the balcony." Miyako said as she held my hand and sledged me to the balcony.

"Look at the stars on the sky." Miyako said, looking the stars with her pocket telescope. "There're many stars on the sky. Each star gathered and they form a star track. The star track is same as your path to your desire. If you want to make your star shines, you must run along the path." Miyako explained. "So…I'm a star…I must make myself shine…" I thought. At that moment, the telephone rang.

"Moshi-moshi. Hikari Yagami desu. Dare desuka…?" I asked with a telephone. "This is mother. Maybe I cannot go home now, because there's an important job that I must finish. Bye!" my mother answered me and I heard the telephone banged. I put off the telephone and I felt little depressed.

"From who?" Miyako asked. "My mother…seems she wouldn't be back…" I answered slowly. "Why not? Maybe I can stay a while in your house." Miyako said calmly. "But, how with your parents…? They'll be worry about you…" I said worrily. Seems I couldn't accept this reality. "Don't worry. They, with my three siblings, are going to Hokkaido, and I had been ordered my security officer with his guardian dog to guard my house and my minimarket too, so I won't be worry if my house will be stolen because his dog will chase him." Miyako answered.

I felt little calm when hear her explanation. "I see…Well, because I'm lonely, I'll let you to stay a while in my house…" I said. I walked to my room. "Wait a second; I'll prepare the bed for you…" I said as I entered to my room. "What is she doing?" Miyako asked to herself. "Actually I want to sleep with her on her bed, but, that is also good." she thought. "It finish, Miyako-san…You can get in…" I said.

When Miyako entered my room, she found me who was continuing my poem. "What are you doing?" Miyako asked. "I continued my poem…At that time, I carried my poem to a melody with my harmonica…I don't know why I cried…I felt, my tears flowed much…" I answered. "Do you want to hear it…?" I asked. "Yes, I want. If you cry because you feel sad, I'll entertain you…because we're best friend." Miyako answered as I took my harmonica on my desk.

"Be strong." Miyako said softly to me. I played my poem into a melody with my harmonica. I tried to don't cry when it reached the sad part of my poem. But I couldn't. When it reached a sad part, I felt the tears flowing from my eyes, because of my sadness.

"Doushite?" Miyako asked. "I…I…I'm really lonely…even I'm a Chosen Children…I feel I can't make friends with anyone…and I really need you to cure my sadness…Ukh…" I said weakly and with the watery closed eyes.

"Don't cry…" Miyako said softly as she held my face with her hand. "Since your parents divorced seven years ago, you felt lonely. Because it happened when you was four years old, it left the deep sadness in your heart, and you couldn't make friends because it. But, I'm different…you can say anything and I will help you…even we once fought, finally you understand, if your real ability is at your heart and feelings. You can use your heart and feelings to help the others." Miyako said.

I felt calm. "Thank you, Miyako-san…" I said softly and hugged her. "I don't want to lose you…If you gone…, I'll be sad forever…We had been promised to always together…" I spoke this word as I cried softly.

**_To be Continued_**


	3. The Hopeless

Note: Since Chapter 2, there'll be a pairing MiyaHika and I won't put Daisuke in this chapter, so if you don't like shoujo-ai or romance, it's recommended if you not read this.

**Chapter 3: The Hopeless**

Yagami Residence, 07:15 AM…

"It turns you can cook well, Hikari." Miyako said as she admired me. My face blushed. "No…not too…I don't really able to cooking…, unless…if make a noodle, cake, or…crackers…maybe I can…" I answered nervously as I giggled. "**Lie. You said it to her, whereas actually you can't do it too.**" the devil side of me said. "_You moron! Don't disturb her! Take this!" _the angel side of me shouted and chased the devil side of me.

"Finally…it finished too…" I sighed. Then, I ate my breakfast, while Miyako sat in front of me.

"Seems you cried at my hug yesterday. It means, you were very sad." Miyako said. "How if we go to the King Penguin Park after breakfast?" Miyako suggested me. "Mmm…I want to talk to you too, Miyako-san…" I said slowly.

King Penguin Park

We sat on the swing. "Miyako-san…just past…you understand about my sadness…" I started to speak. "Eh?" Miyako asked. "I feel you like my mother…and my own sister too…" I answered, as the swing swung. "I feel…only you who care to me…who are weak, sad, stupid, and clumsy. But, my heart and feelings could work if my friends were sad and gloomy…because that…, thank you, Miyako-san…" I end the chat. Miyako sighed, then her eyes looked downcast. "Mmm…you're my light, who guides me in the darkness." Miyako said to me. I stood up, then I walked far away from her. "I glad have been made friend to you, Miyako-san…So, I want you trust me…" I said as I looked at her. I walked far away the park. "If I said anything which had been hurt your feelings, please forgive me…" I said slowly. "Maybe…" Miyako thought. Seems she felt it was my last word. I didn't know if she followed me.

I walked alone along the street. "Why with me…? Why…?" I thought, as I held my forehead. "Seems…I got a fever…My head…my head is dizzy…I…" As I thought, "Aaakh…" I collapsed and lose the consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my own room. "I…where am I…? Who had been brought me to my room…?" I asked in heart. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Miyako-san…" I said weakly. "Are you all right?" Miyako asked anxiously. "So…" I said in heart. "I was shocked when found you unconscious at the street, then I brought you to your own house…" Miyako said again. I felt sad, because I only can make troublesome of her. "Maybe I really ill…I really not suitable to be your friend…I always troublesome you…and…me…" I couldn't continue again, and I hugged her.

"I don't want you gone…If you gone…, I'll sad forever…" I said and I cried in her hug. Miyako saw me softly. "We already predestined to always together." Miyako said. "So, our mind and feelings are joined. If the one feels hurt or sad, the other one will feel it too." Miyako said as she rubbed my head with her hand. I felt Miyako is my own mother and my sister.

"It's better if you take a rest. I hope you're better." Miyako said as she left my room and the door closed. I held my chest with my palms. "My chest…my chest felt hurt…why…?" I asked in heart.

I saw my wish book under the bed, then I took it and started to write it with my color marker. It wrote: _I feel I always make a troublesome with my friend. It's better if I gone from here._ "What can I do…with my condition like this…?" I thought.

_**To be Continued** _


	4. Trouble

Note:On previous chapter, there only be a pairing MiyaHika, now I'll put a pairing DaiHika in this chapter.

**Chapter 4:Trouble**

Odaiba Elementary, 06:35 AM…

"Hi, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke greeted me. "How do you do? Do you feel today is brightly?" he asked again. But I didn't answer him. I kept walking to my seat.

"Hikari-chan, what's going on with you? Omae wa byouki desu ne?" Daisuke asked me. I shook my head and walked to my seat.

I took something from my bag. It's a note paper and I wrote on it. It said: _Daisuke-kun, actually I love you, but I don't have courage to do that. I'm weak and really clumsy. _After it, I gave it to Daisuke. He read it and he walked to his seat.

Third hour…

I read my notebook. Sure, I didn't understand. Totally. About this formula. I thought about my feeling to Daisuke. Sure, actually I had feelings to Daisuke, but why I couldn't say it. Only a word: _watashi wa…anata suki da yo…_(or, I love you). And, even there was a chance when I went to rescue Daisuke in DigiWorld with Miyako (see to my first fanfic 'Forever Friends'), I always feel unconscious --.

Suddenly, there was a paper airplane which flied to me. I caught it, opened it, and when I read it, KYAAAAAAA!

Sure, I was very nervous when I read it. It said: _Hikari-chan, are you serious?_ OMG! A treatment? But, it made me happy, then I replied that message. I wrote this: _I really love you, but how?_, and I ordered my friend behind me to give it to Daisuke.

Break hour…

Daisuke sledged me to our class. Someone, tasukete!

"Hikari-chan, about your feelings, seems you really weak, aren't you?" Daisuke asked. "Oh…yes…but why I must say like that…? Actually…I…I really need you…" I said nervously and blushed. "Yatta! Yatta! Hikari-chan is mine now! Huraa!" Daisuke thought. He imagined the lost Takeru because he got me. "No! Return back my Hikari-chan!" Takeru shrieked. "Get lost!" Daisuke said.

"Doushite, Daisuke-kun…?" I asked. "No…nothing…" Daisuke said nervously. I tried to speak, but my mouth was locked and I blushed again. "Well…I…I…KYAAAAA!" I shouted hardly and ran quickly to the toilet.

"Hah…hah…I don't think if Daisuke-kun serious…" I puffed, then I hit my head repeatedly. "Idiot…idiot…silly…silly…why I don't reply his feeling…?" I said, then I ran to my class.

I took my wish book, then I wrote on it. It said: _OMG! Daisuke-kun treated me, he thought if I was serious. KYAAA!_

I felt happy and I just forget my sadness when my handphone rang. "SMS…" I thought as I took my handphone from my pocket. _There's a new message_, it appeared on the screen. I pressed Yes, then I knew if the sender was Miyako. I pressed Read, then I read the message. It said: _Hikari, may I go home with you? I want to tell something._ "Something…? What's that…?" I thought.

Class 6-2. 01:40 PM…

"Where is her seat…? Ah…! There…!" I thought as I walked to Miyako's seat. "Miyako-san, you want to go home with me, don't you…?" I asked. But Miyako didn't answer me. "Miyako-san…" I said. She finally looked at me and her eyes filled with tears. "Wh…what's wrong…?" I asked. "Seems we must talk at the other place…" I said.

Now I and Miyako sat on the bench that I usually sat on when I sad.

"Calm down, Miyako-san…why with you…?" I asked while holding her shoulder. "Nothing…" Miyako said and shook her head. "Please, Miyako-san…tell it to me…If you sad, I'll sad too…Maybe I can solve your trouble with my way…" I said.

"Here the story begins…in Chemical subject, my friend got an accident, and I blamed, whereas I only tried to help her…" Miyako finally told her real feelings.

I heard it and the tears flowing freely on my cheek. I could feel it too, now Miyako was alone, and it same as I feel usually.

"I understand about your feelings, Miyako-san…because that…I'll help you to solve your trouble…" I said as holding Miyako's shoulder. "Thanks, Hikari…only you who can understand about my feelings…" Miyako said and she hugged me.

We walked together. I felt this is saddened. Miyako was alone, and I must help her with my own way. I could see her melancholic face now. Not like the usually Miyako, cheerful and adventurous. She was like me now. If I, I always be sad. When I thought about it, I felt hungry. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Miyako-san…" I said as I stopped my step. "For treat your sadness…, how if we eat together…? I just hungry too…" I said. "I don't mind…" Miyako said softly. I could feel her tone voice now. Sad, and weak, like me. "Ah…! There…!" I said as I pointed to a building in front of us. "McDonald Hamburger…! Maybe we can eat there…" I said happily as pulled Miyako's hand to that restaurant.

I ordered two cheeseburgers and two glasses of soft drinks. "The alls are 360 yen." The keeper said. "Thank you." I said.

"Miyako-san, we eat together, yes..." I asked when I walked to our double-seat. "Mmm…" Miyako answered.

"Itadakimasu…!" I said after I prayed. When I ate my cheeseburger, I looked at Miyako. I felt her face was pale. Suddenly, she became uncontrolled. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" the voice said in Miyako's head. "Aaaakh…" Miyako shouted slowly. "What's going on…?" I asked as I grabbed Miyako's shoulder.

"I'm okay…seems it's already gone…" Miyako answered. "Luckily…" I said. "Hikari, may I stay for a while in your house again?" Miyako asked. "Never mind…It's my responsibility too…" I answered softly.

_**To be Continued**_


	5. Secret

**Chapter 5: Secret**

Yagami Residence, 05:55 PM…

I was in the bathroom now. I thought about another trouble which will trouble us. Now I must protect Miyako, because maybe I would get the same trouble as same as her too. But, I doubt my ability. Can I do that? I must try it.

07:05 PM…

"The food is already prepared!" I said joyfully. "OMG! Where's Miyako-san…?" I asked. I could see her at the balcony. "Seems she is sad…I don't suppose it…Miyako-san…who usually always happy…" I thought.

"Miyako-san…the food is already prepared…" I said. "Yes…" Miyako answered weakly.

Although there were the shrimps in front of me, I couldn't eat well. I occasionally looked at Miyako. I kept silent.

"Seems I cannot go to school again…" Miyako said sadly. "I must be abandoned by my friends…" she said again. "Actually I just can say like this, 'Don't worry…I'm here…I'm your best friend…' No, no, no…I can't…She's sad now…it's not a good attitude…I should help her…But…can I do that…because of my weakness…?" I thought.

"Hikari…" Miyako said anxiously. I shocked from my mind. "Mi…Miyako-san…I…" I said. "Now I…I'll protect you…because it's the one of our friendship promise…" I said. I saw Miyako smiled to me and I felt she said thanks to me.

"How if we sit at the balcony…?" I asked. "I don't mind…" Miyako answered.

"How cool…" I said as I opened the balcony window. I took off my harmonica from my pocket. "Miyako-san…can I play harmonica for you…? It's the only way to treat your sadness…" I said. "Mmmm…" Miyako answered.

I tried to don't cry when the melody reached the sad part. I played my harmonica beside her. I struggled hardly when the melody was reached the sad part (can you guess what will happen next?). Seems Miyako entertained with this melody, but I didn't.

"Hikari…thanks. You had been entertained me." Miyako said thanks to me. But I didn't answer her. "Hikari, doushite?" Miyako asked anxiously. My eyes were filled with tears which flowing freely on my cheek. "Hikari, you…" Miyako said. I shocked from my mind. "I'm okay…" I answered, trying to hide my tears. Miyako looked at me anxiously, then she gave something to me. It was a tissue paper. "Thanks…" I said to her.

Odaiba Elementary, 06:35 AM…

I felt it likes in the hell when I walked in the corridor. Because Miyako was behind me? I saw people saw us sharply. I didn't think, was it my fault? They told the rumors about I and Miyako, and I thought it was very painful. Like this: 'Pssst…look! That girl wants to be a guardian of that other girl behind her.' Or, 'I know! She wants to protect her, because she doesn't know about her real power.' Or, the most painful word is like this, 'Hey, that's Yagami from class 5-1. What does she want with that girl? Can she protect her, or she only be pretend to be her guardian angel? Hahahahaha!' I grabbed Miyako's hand tightly and ran to her class, because I couldn't take anymore with those damn rumors.

"If you called because of that incident, tell the truth…" I said as I left Miyako's class.

Class 5-1

"Hikari-chan, what's going on?" Daisuke asked. "Nothing…" I said as I walked to my seat. "I'm sorry if I look cold, but…" I thought.

Break hour

"Hikari-chan, are you really ill?" Daisuke asked. "Nothing…" I answered slowly. "How if I give you something?" Daisuke asked again. "Never mind…" I answered. "Then, let's go to DigiWorld! We must defeat Digimon Kaizer!" Daisuke asked me to go to DigiWorld.

I couldn't control my emotion again. "Shut up! Shut up!" I shouted to him as I stood up from my seat. "Hi…Hikari-chan…" Daisuke said nervously.

I started to speak. "DigiWorld or not, it's your works! Please don't trouble me! You can go to DigiWorld with Takeru-kun and Iori-kun! And please leave me alone!" I said angrily to him. Sure, I didn't feel anything when I left our class. "Hikari-chan…you…you angry to me…" Daisuke said to himself.

I ran quickly to the attic. I puffed as I opened the attic door. "Wh…what did I do…?" I thought as I walked. I sat down at the attic. "I…I couldn't control my emotion…Daisuke-kun must be hate me…" I thought. As I thought, tears flowing freely on my cheek.

I took my handphone from my pocket, then I wrote something (not for send SMS). It wrote: _I cannot become a good personal. It's better if I die._ I saved it in the outbox, then I dissolved in the sadness.

After the last school bell rang, I went to Miyako's class.

"Hikari, thanks. Finally I declared innocent." Miyako said to me. "Yes…I hope you're happy…" I said slowly, then I left her. "Hikari…I feel it's her last word…" Miyako thought. I didn't realize if Miyako followed me.

I walked without a way. Can you guess where will I go? I went to the railway.

Maybe it's rather crazy, but I want to suicide in this place. I felt sad. "I'm sorry…Tailmon…Daisuke-kun…I hope you forgive my fault…Takeru-kun…Iori-kun…Miyako-san…please don't make yourself sad…" I thought. As the train came, I walked ahead to the railway. I already will if I die. When the train came near to me, somebody grabbed my hand. "Watch out!" she shouted and pushed out me from the railway.

When I regained consciousness, I saw the familiar face in front of me. Yes, it was Miyako.

"Miyako-san…" I spoke weakly. "Why with you?" Miyako asked. I kept silent. "No…nothing…I only want to cross this railway…" I answered, trying to hide the reality if I want to suicide. Miyako knew if I lied.

"Lie. Why with you? Please say it to me." Miyako said anxiously as holding my shoulder. I kept silent and tears flowing freely on my cheek.

"Actually…I had been hurt Daisuke-kun's feelings…" I started to speak. "I tried to keep the secret…and…Daisuke-kun asked me repeatedly, about DigiWorld…, or else…, and…it made me very cold and rude to Daisuke-kun…, until I scolded him…He must be hate me…I can't stand anymore again…" I said sadly.

"Don't be hopeless." Miyako entertained me. "You must be optimizing if Daisuke-kun will forgive you one day." she adds. I felt calm and she asked me to go home with her.

_**To be Continued**_


	6. Where is The Real Myself?

**Chapter 6:Where is the Real Myself?**

I was arranging my old books. Those books were very old, and suddenly I found my compose book.

"OMG! What's this…?" I asked. There was my full name and my class on its cover. I had this book when I was in 2nd grade.

Then I opened my book. I found many words. The words said:

_I'm the youngest from two siblings, and I had a brother. But, my parents divorced four years ago, so I lived with my mother until now. My desire is can have a best friend and be strong._

"Then, why I become crybaby like this…?" I thought and sweatdropped. I saw to my desk. There was my digivice on my desk.

"Digivice and D-Terminal…I'm a Chosen Children…" I thought. Suddenly, my digivice shone and it shone brightly as hit my body. I felt my body was stabbed anywhere until I lost the consciousness.

o

"Uukh…where am I…?" I thought as I opened my eyes. I looked to my surroundings.

"The background…it's very familiar to me…this is…my school…?" I asked in heart. I looked to a bench. There was my lunch box on it.

"Th…that is my lunch box…?" I asked in heart. "Moment…maybe…I am in the three years ago state…" I thought. "Why…? Why I must go to this place…? I can't go home…? Where is the exit door…? Tajuu KageBunshin no Jutsu…!" I said as I made a seal.

Sadly, I could only make one clone. "Why with you…?" I asked. "I'm sorry…" my clone said before vanished.

"It's saddened…maybe I'll be here forever…" I thought. Suddenly I saw a little girl in front of me. I could know if that little girl was me. She was I in three years ago. I saw her holding the dying bird.

"Why…? I…I couldn't save that bird…when my classmates threw it with the stones…and…I could only cry without do anything…" I thought as I saw her crying.

"_Really? Just come to my place._" Suddenly a voice said. "Dare…?" I asked as I looked behind me. Nobody. "Nobody…or…it's dark ocean illusion…?" I asked in heart.

Nevertheless, I walked to the source of that voice. I saw something in front of me. A light. "Light…" I thought. Suddenly, my body shone.

"What's this…?" I asked. "Gosh…my power decrease…Tajuu KageBunshin no Jutsu…! Hikari…Yagami…Rendan…!" I tried to use my jutsu, but it was helpless too. The impact was, I lost the consciousness and collapsed.

o

I opened my eyes slowly. I found myself in my own room.

"My head…" I thought, holding my head as I saw to my digivice. My digivice shone and a figure appeared from my digivice.

"Finally we meet again, little girl." she said. "Are you a ghost…?" I asked. "I'm not a ghost, even I don't have a real shape." she answered.

"So…, you called me…?" I asked. "Yes." she said. "No wonder I couldn't see you…" I sighed. "I had heard about your desire; you want to be strong. I'll give it to you." She said as she opened her hands. A light shone from her hands.

"Warm…I feel it…" I thought. "Remember, you can only use it once. Don't use it unless you need it." she said before vanished.

"A power…same as secret power or chakra…" I thought. My handphone rang.

I pressed Answer, then I waited. No response, I pressed End Call. My handphone rang again, I waited and no response too. Then, I sent SMS to that number. And a reply came. It said: _Little girl, go to the unfinished building_.

I checked my handphone, and there was a map on the screen. "Ikuwa yo…" I said in heart.

o

I rode my bicycle following the map until I found a thick-square in front of my position.

"Wah…it's an unfinished building…" I thought. "How big…" I added in heart.

Then I parked my bicycle and locked it. I looked my surroundings. "Safe…Ikuwa yo…" I thought and I walked to that building.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" A voice asked. "Glek…" I shocked as I looked behind me.

"Mi…Miyako-san…" I said, walking to her. "You know it too…I want to search something in this building…maybe there's a connection about my desire…maybe you think I'm strange…" I said. "Why not? I'll help you." Miyako said. Suddenly my handphone rang.

"SMS…" I thought. It said: _Digivice and D-Terminal join to Digital Map_. "What is the meaning…?" I asked sadly. "Bingo!" Miyako said as she snapped her index finger. "Try to look to your D-Terminal." she said. Right, there was a map on my D-Terminal screen.

I saw a backpack at Miyako's back. "What's that, Miyako-san…?" I asked. "I bring a flashlight, cakes, my D-Terminal and my digivice." Miyako answered. "Let's go, Miyako-san…" I said.

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
